


Hyungwon x Wonho [Oneshot Collection]

by skulltoki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Deepthroating, HyungWonho - Freeform, Kinktober, M/M, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, PWP, Roadtrip, Smut, Zombie Apocalypse, poppers, slight angst, smutshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skulltoki/pseuds/skulltoki
Summary: Hyungwon and Wonho meet on many instances, in many realities. An ongoing collection of oneshots/smutshots.





	1. ROADTRIP

**Author's Note:**

> I guess what I want to achieve with this is to get used to writing again and trying to give life to some AU ideas. I will include smut for the smut enthusiasts out there, but also finish the oneshots that I have had in my drafts for ages. 
> 
> Adding tags as I go along.

  1. **ROADTRIP**



 

Stickers glued on the dark gray dashboard; one from Flynn’s arcade and the other one from the Rocket Diner, third one with the classic text logo of Modern Talking and the fourth of the album cover of The Clash, all of them worn out by the sun over time. There was a fabric patch with the phrase Back in Black resting on the dashboard, waiting to be attached back with a safety pin, and a few chain necklaces with surfboards at the ends were hanging from the rear view mirror together with a vanilla scented wunderbaum, and all of them were swaying together along the movement of the vehicle. With every bump they jumped, and with every turn they tilted.

 

These were the memories Jooheon had collected throughout the land on his adventures. Together with the mint green 1985 Land Rover, with rusty rear bumpers and his forever pain-in-the-ass right side door lock giving him more trouble than his broken cigarette lighter, he had visited more places than Wonho and Minhyuk together.

 

The leather jacketed man sitting on the passenger seat next to bleach blond Jooheon, going by the name Wonho, was getting real tired of the same scenery outside the window. His whole body was lazily spread out and his legs were resting on the dashboard as well, the black, dirtied converse shoes spreading dried mud and he was leaning his head back on the backrest while complaining about the road.

 

“Wow, this road is even worse than the previous one.” He was holding a bright yellow lighter in his hands, playing with the lid of it by closing it and opening it every other second. To stimulate his numb ass there was a loud bump and Jooheon could’ve sworn he had felt the suspension take a hit.

 

“I really need that gas station”, the driver said.

 

The statement got ignored and Wonho decided to speak over. “Who even picked this route? Wasn’t it Minhyuk?” he asked, moving his head against the backrest from right to left.

 

The man who heard his name being called was sitting at the back. He suddenly jumped forward, grabbing the two front seats by the inner side. His hair was bright red, a bit on the faded orange-ish side, and he was wearing a horizontally black and white striped pullover together with black jeans.

 

“Look, mister wise-ass, we can always change. You can come sit here in the back seat if the front’s not suitable for you”, Minhyuk suggested while smirking.

 

“Hell no! I shouted shotgun first and I’m living according to that”, stated Wonho. They were the eternally bickering pair of friends.

 

“I hope your conscience is clean. I still heard Changkyun go first,” Minhyuk said back.

 

“But he’s playing games all the time! This place is for the ones who enjoy scenery.” Now Wonho turned his head away from Minhyuk and stared out of the window.

 

“You literally said five minutes ago it all looks the same.”

 

“At least I’m looking at it.”

 

Changkyun chuckled by himself. “Wonho, Minhyuk. It’s fine. I’m more than happy to be on the shade side.” He was sitting on the backseat too and his head was bended down. He had his gray Game Boy in his hands and he was intensely trying to get through a level in the game he had purchased a few days ago. Changkyun had always been the one to hate being in the sun, so he was perfectly okay with Wonho and Minhyuk on that side.

 

“Guys, tell me if you see a gas station come up”, Jooheon tried to repeat and get the attention of his passengers.

 

“On it”, said Wonho and focused his eyes back on the road ahead.

 

They both heard some shuffling happen at the back, and that was Minhyuk who bent down to dig up a magazine thrown on the car floor. He started going through the pages to find something to entertain himself with although he had read the magazine four times already, from end to beginning and upside down. Frustrated and not being able to find any hidden articles, he sighed and threw it back. Next he reached out to grab the thick phone book under his feet. He landed it on his thighs with a small thump. Inside of that was a folded map with his own red pen markings he had done. He opened the map and tried to pinpoint their spot on the marked route. Together with the passing road signs he found out they still had thirty minutes before they reached the next town.

 

“There’s like a small town coming up. I’d think they would have a gas station”, he told, mostly towards Jooheon.

 

Jooheon nodded. “We’ll be there at around 4PM.”

 

“I’m dying to get some soda. You think they’d have a small store too?” asked Wonho, looking at Minhyuk over his shoulder, “and cigarettes. I’m running out.”

 

“I’d think so.”

 

Wonho hummed. He was really getting uncomfortable after sitting in the car for hours.

 

\--

 

“Ahh! Finally!” Wonho exclaimed as he finally got to slam the car door shut. They all came out of the car and stretched their feet at the parking lot. They had found a gas station with a reasonably sized store. Before going in Wonho took out his lighter and walked to the parking lot fence to lean on it while lighting his cigarette. Minhyuk joined him, meanwhile Jooheon went inside the store with Changkyun.

 

“This town doesn’t seem bad at all. It looks so small on the map but it’s actually quite big”, Minhyuk explained to Wonho while he gestured him to lend the lighter.

 

“Really?” Wonho said, helping Minhyuk out. “I already saw a bowling alley. Imagine that”, he mumbled while bringing the cigarette between his lips. He inhaled, waited for a while and then blew out the smoke. “So there must be a bar too. Should we check it out?” He looked at Minhyuk.

 

Minhyuk studied the area and thought about the kind of people who lived there. “Sure. They also had this big ass sign for a weird exhibition, like a miniature museum. Do you wanna go there?” he asked Wonho.

 

“Sure. Anything to pass the time, really.”

 

“I’ll ask Jooheon and Changkyun.”

 

“Great.”

 

The two of them continued to smoke in silence and breathed in the dry air of the hot climate. They were somewhere in the middle of nowhere, the landscape around the town resembling that classic American desert. The sky was blue right then, but the sun was starting to set soon enough.

 

Across the parking lot stood a man, taller than Wonho or Minhyuk, with his very dark, curled hair and skinny black jeans. He had a thin bomber jacket on with the colors of white, red and blue, much like Jooheon’s black and white one, except thinner, and he was also smoking. Neither of them noticed the man looking at them and soon they went inside the store.

 

After catching up with Changkyun and Jooheon, Wonho also went to the checkout counter to get his Coca-Cola and a pack of cigarettes. He paid with spare coins, something that he had counted really carefully, and thanked the cashier. He walked out together with Changkyun who had needed a new set of batteries, and when they went back to the car they noticed a black 1986 Jeep Cherokee parked next to their car which had just appeared after getting a petrol refill. A tanned man with the tall one from earlier were standing next to it.

 

Wonho studied the two men as he walked closer. “You don’t look like you’re from here”, said the tan man wearing a white wifebeater.

 

“You definitely got that right”, answered Wonho back at him.

 

“Based on the amount of stuff your car has, I assume you’ve hit the road.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

“So have we. Nice to meet you, I’m Shownu”, the man introduced himself and offered his hand for a handshake. Wonho took it and held the can of coke on his left one.

 

“I’m Wonho. This is Changkyun and the rest are still inside the store”, Wonho explained and waited as Changkyun also shook hands with Shownu. Behind the car stood that tall man who had been watching them earlier. Now Wonho locked eyes with him and as he emerged, he also came out to give a handshake.

 

“More roadtrippers? I’m Hyungwon.”

 

“That’s right”, Wonho answered and grabbed the slender hand.

 

“Are you planning on staying overnight?” asked Shownu next.

 

Wonho let out a hearty laugh. “I don’t think we have a choice, really. I assume there’s a bar around here?”

 

“Oh yea, there’s a diner around the corner and a pool hall in the basement floor”, Shownu explained and pointed at the block across the street.

 

“Oh thank god. I’ve been starving!” Wonho declared as he took a sip out of his drink. So refreshing, so good, he thought.

 

“Thought you might be. We already ate. Anyway, I guess we can see you around later? If you wanna hang out, just come to us”, Shownu threw an offer at Wonho and also eyed Changkyun who wasn’t that interested in taking part in the conversation.

 

“Definitely”, said Wonho while looking at Hyungwon, who in turn had been only staring at Wonho. He didn’t even know the guy, but threw a gentle smile at him, the one that melted everyone’s hearts and also earned him back a slight upwards curve on the lips of Hyungwon. Wonho felt a slight tingle in his stomach, knowing right away what his plan would be for that evening. He knew he had found a way to kill his boredom. This was just too convenient. Too good of an opportunity to waste. He kinda wanted to talk to that guy.

 

\--

 

After their dinner at the diner, Wonho finishing his vanilla milkshake and Changkyun wanting an extra set of fries, they paid a visit to the miniature museum where Jooheon managed to spend the last of his polaroid films on Minhyuk admiring the so called “art”. The boys returned to their car afterwards and relocated it in front of a dim, red neon sign they had seen nearby the gas station earlier. The sign was for a motel, which seemed to fit well in their budget. The boys went in to rent a room for four people, got their stuff out of the car, brought the necessities to the room and then headed out for the night after doing a little touch up on their looks. Wonho was paying a bit more attention than usual, and having to decide between three different jackets. Minhyuk thought that was odd.

 

Arriving to the bar at around nine only meant one thing. It was time for the first round of drinks that evening and a few coins spent at the arcade machines. The air inside was misty, basically visible and irritating to the eye, the result of smoking indoors, and there were a lot of customers that evening, all making cheerful chattering and downstairs were the pool tables with groups of people playing against each other. It was like any other bar, with the charms of a red toned wooden decoration. The snap of the cue sticks and the sound of glass hitting the table were quite usual and only added to the liveliness of the place.

 

Wonho didn’t seem that excited at first when they had come in. He hadn’t seen the other group yet. Perhaps they were downstairs, he thought. He had told Jooheon and Minhyuk about the others, and the chance of getting to hang out with them. The two boys had loved the idea. Traveling for such a long time with the same faces was bound to get irritating at one point, so new ones were always welcome.

 

Wonho was anxiously waiting at the bar counter for his friends to finish ordering their drinks. After they got all what they wanted, Jooheon a vodka coke, Wonho a vodka sprite, Changkyun a small bottle of cider and Minhyuk two colorful cocktails, Wonho suggested they’d all go downstairs to play. It was the right move.

 

There to his delight he spotted Shownu and Hyungwon. With a smile on his face Wonho walked up to them, said hi and they did the necessary greetings. He felt relieved. Along with Shownu and Hyungwon was now Kihyun, who was already holding the cue stick like a professional, and that made Changkyun think that this dude had probably played before, and that he wanted to play with him. Jooheon and Minhyuk were lousy at any game and Wonho rarely wanted to even take part, so for the laughs Changkyun was the one who challenged Kihyun and his friends to a match.

 

The evening went on with Changkyun, Kihyun, Shownu and Minhyuk playing, and they all cheered when their mates scored and faked gasps when the competitors did.

 

Wonho, who was also dark haired like Hyungwon, and was now wearing a plain white t-shirt with black jeans, slowly inched more and more towards Hyungwon and his personal space. They talked a lot during the games, and continued even after they had played enough and they all decided to go back upstairs to continue drinking.

 

Against his usual policy Wonho didn’t feel like drinking much that evening, mainly because he was just so intrigued by Hyungwon, but also because he had just eaten a full course meal not too long ago. The more he spoke to Hyungwon about the pastel sunrises during their road trip, the silence of the starry midnight sky and the careless clouds above the neverending desert land, the more he listened to him. The more he heard about the stories of Hyungwon’s hometown, the displeasure of his family every time when he traveled, and especially the gas prices that always limited their trip range, the more he wanted to just go and start traveling with this man instead.

 

Wonho eventually learned that Hyungwon and Shownu had also done many road trips, and that Kihyun was the newest addition to their group. As a response Wonho shared his side of their story, of how they had traveled together with Minhyuk, but not nearly as much as Jooheon by himself. Changkyun was their newbie, a rookie on the road, as they would say, but the assured they took very good care of him. Hyungwon was absolutely getting lost in Wonho’s charming smile and cat like eyes.

 

They discussed the places they had been to, shared some funny occurrences and found out about some unbelievable similarities. To think that they had been at the same towns, at the same time, twice during the last years!

 

Naturally the conversation took a turn to the future. Wonho asked if Hyungwon already knew where they were going to go next year. Hyungwon said he’s not sure, and that kind of hurt Wonho. There was a dropping sensation in his stomach that he didn’t like. Hyungwon noticed this and knew right away what it was about. He looked at Wonho and subtly caressed his hand on the table, until pulling away suddenly.

 

Wonho’s heart was about to burst out of his chest, or so he felt. He asked Hyungwon if he could give him his landline. He wrote it down on a paper that Hyungwon folded into his pocket, and Hyungwon in turn wrote down on Wonho’s polaroid picture of the town’s motel. Wonho made sure to let the ink dry before putting it away safely.

 

Their discussion continued with not much enthusiasm. They both knew. They would have to say goodbye tomorrow, and it was never certain if they’d ever see each other again. They lived at the very far ends of the land.

 

Suddenly Minhyuk slammed two drinks on the table and went out to drag a chair with a nasty screech sound all across the stone tiled floor. He yelled and encouraged Hyungwon and Wonho to drink, saying that it’s on him. Wonho sighed and grabbed the glass.

 

“What can I say? No?” He did a toast gesture towards Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

 

Minhyuk laughed. “Not an option!”

 

Jooheon was having an intense discussion at the bar counter with Kihyun about some nerdy car things and Changkyun and Shownu were probably throwing darts somewhere.

 

As the evening turned into night, the boys were starting to get drunk and the money for the night run out. Jooheon was leaning over the bar counter, again, theatrically crying about having had spent too much money. Minhyuk was consoling him, and Shownu offered to order one more round. Wonho found that extremely amusing and although he felt like leaving to the motel already, he thought _I guess you only live once_ , and decided to go with the flow. His hand was on Hyungwon’s waist now, pulling him closer to him and also making sure he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

\--

 

By the time they were back at the motel, all of them, they went back into their rooms. In Wonho’s group Jooheon was barely walking, Minhyuk was really hyper and Changkyun was supporting Jooheon as they walked to their door. Wonho was walking behind them, having stolen a last glance at Hyungwon on the same outerior hallway. Wonho didn’t know if he should’ve said something more, but he knew it was already too late.

 

Wonho closed the door behind him and let his mates to whatever while he let himself drop down on the bed. He stayed there, not really wanting to do anything, face down on the pillow and his hands around the pillow. He could not shake the image out of his head. The image of Hyungwon’s smile, his beautiful features and round cheeks.

 

It bothered him that he hadn’t been able to do anything, and tomorrow they were all going to leave.

 

As the others got themselves settledbinto bed and the lights were switched off, Wonho still stayed awake to listen. To listen to the sounds of the motel’s hallway and yard. Anything, any steps, any openings or closings of the doors. Any shouting, any speech that would reach him and tell him what to do.

 

Nothing echoed. There was nothing.

 

He cursed silently under his breath. To go, to not go.. to go, to not go?

 

He wanted to. He really wanted to.

 

After what had felt like an eternity he finally decided to go.

 

To try for one last time. He told himself that this was a one time chance and that he wasn’t going to let anyone ruin it. It was now or never.

 

He pushed himself back up on the bed, still being the only one in that room not having a blanket on top of him.

 

He left his leather jacket next to the pillow and walked up to their dressing table with the mirror. He could see his own shadow moving in the dark. He didn’t want to wake up his friends so he blindly looked for the room key. When he found it, he quickly left the room and closed the door as silently as possible. His heart was pounding and his hands trembled a bit.

 

The silent click let him know that the door was locked. He then looked up and around, but didn’t see anyone. He wasn’t sure what to expect.

 

_Go back to bed, Wonho. You are so stupid for thinking he’d magically read your thoughts._

 

Wonho bit his lip. He turned around and walked a bit further down the hallway. Their rooms were on the floor above ground level so there was one set of wooden stairs. When he saw them, he also saw a dark figure sitting there.

 

His heart felt like it had just skipped two beats. He knew who it was. The figure turned around as he walked closer to it, and soon he locked eyes with Hyungwon again.

 

Wonho didn’t know what to say, at all.

 

“Come. I want to show you something.” That was all what Hyungwon said. The taller man stood up and started walking away, and Wonho followed.

 

Hyungwon brought him out to the parking lot by the neon sign. It was the only light illuminating them in addition to the orange street lamp that was lit somewhere on the other side of the street but still out of sight. Hyungwon had the car key with him so he unlocked the doors and told Wonho to hop inside. They both sat on the front seats.

 

Inside, after closing the doors a silence fell over them. Hyungwon put the key into the ignition and started the car. It sounded so loud in that dead parking lot that Wonho swore everyone would wake up because of it.

 

“I know you didn’t drink much, but you still drank”, says Wonho, regretting his words already. He didn’t mean to sound like that.

 

“It’s okay. It’s not a long drive”, Hyungwon reassured the other man.

 

“If you say so..”

 

In order to not distract Hyungwon, Wonho stayed quiet. After about a good five minutes they were at the outskirts of the town. It was that small. They had arrived at a small cliff, where opened a scenery towards the vast nightly desert. The moon was shining up high, and there were no clouds anywhere. Hyungwon stopped car and then looked over at Wonho. Wonho looked back.

 

“Are we going to see the stars?” he asked. The night was turning chilly and he was regretting leaving his jacket.

 

“I..” Hyungwon started, not sounding confident at all, “I guess I wanted to get away from everyone. So, sure”, he said and smiled, and Wonho could see that in the moonlight.

 

“So, we’re not going to see after this?” Wonho asked, sounding sad.

 

“Unless we settle a date and a place for next year”, said Hyungwon, who couldn’t believe he had just taken a man he had just met to a secret, night date. He had been sure Wonho would not come at all, but the moment he had seen the other just told him that yes, Wonho definitely felt the same.

 

“Heck, I’d rather drive ten hours just to get to you”, Wonho said, making Hyungwon blush a little. “Except I don’t have a car.”

 

Hyungwon let out a nervous laugh. That was so sweet. He can’t help but smile. “God, this is so weird.. Sorry if I’m creeping you out, but-”, he sighed, “I really want to get to know you.”

 

They looked at each other in the eyes again. Wonho wanted to say he felt the exact same, but words weren’t coming out of his mouth. He was just so tensed.

 

“And..” Hyungwon tried to continue.

 

“A-and?” asked Wonho, more quietly than the smallest shuffle of the fabric.

 

“And to kiss you”, Hyungwon blurted out. Now he said it.

 

That settled it.

 

Wonho chuckled nervously before agreeing. He looked at Hyungwon lovingly, in a way that Hyungwon would’ve never had expected. “Come here.”

 

With sweaty palms Hyungwon did as told. He climbed over the gearbox and the glove compartment between the seats, landing on Wonho’s lap and looking at him deep in the eyes before finally leaning in and kissing him for the first time. He went in at once and Wonho naturally grabbed him by his waist to hold him securely in place, to support him.

 

He kissed Hyungwon back with the same intensity, as if he had been holding himself back for months although it had only been less than 24 hours. He slowly got used to his taste, his warmth and the shape of those unique lips. Hyungwon was quite light and Wonho loved having him there, so close and right in his arms. He was running his hand across Hyungwon’s back, the warm skin and that defined spine, doing comforting motions all the way up under the black band tee-shirt’s hem.

 

The kiss was definitely tentative, a small test to see how the other one would react. Hyungwon liked to add tongue, and Wonho accepted it by opening his mouth more. They breathed through their noses, mouths never breaking contact, and Wonho sighed in satisfaction when Hyungwon’s hands found themselves on the sides of his head. The stars above the car roof were shining silently, and the moon was staring down on the two men behind the windshield.

 

“So”, tried Wonho in between kisses, “whose car is this?” he asked, now feeling a lot more confident knowing Hyungwon felt the same as he did.

 

“Mine. Just like you”, answered Hyungwon and kissed Wonho for the nth time. He was sitting a bit higher so he had to look down meanwhile Wonho had to tilt his head back. Wonho’s heart sped up at the comment and he broke the kiss with a wide smile.

 

“I’m perfectly content with that”, he said and went back in right away, now gesturing to help Hyungwon take off his shirt. Hyungwon’s black one got thrown on the dashboard first, followed by Wonho’s white one. Hyungwon was wearing ankle-high combat styled boots and skinny black jeans, so it took him a few wriggles to have them all taken off. The temperature inside the car was getting a bit hotter, having both of the men ending up with flushed cheeks. Wonho waited for his turn and When Hyungwon was done, he helped Wonho by opening his button, his zipper, all while looking at Wonho’s reaction. He asked Wonho to lift up his lower body so he could glide the garments down around his knees. It wasn’t chilly any longer.

 

Hyungwon grabbed a supportive hold of the handle above the window and repositioned himself better. Wonho guided him back down on his lap and thighs, and they were left only with their underwear touching. Half erect, Wonho’s exhale was careful and excited, his hands were trembling with excitement and Hyungwon, sensing that, started slightly grinding against the other’s abdomen. His mouth was slightly parted and he looked down with half lidded eyes.

  
The rocking back and forth lasted for a while and led into another kiss, wetter this time. Hyungwon was selfishly trying to get some stimulation for himself and when he wasn’t able to hold his breath any longer, he broke their kiss and Wonho naturally followed by giving him featherlight kisses on his jaw, under his jaw, all over his neck and his collarbones. He was selfish too, so he gave himself permission to leave hickeys on the neck area. His hot breath on that sensitive skin was driving Hyungwon crazy.

 

It drove Hyungwon almost over the edge just by that, so the man grabbed Wonho by his hair, making it all tousled and guided his lips and tongue along his chest. He was left wondering how this had all happened and what were the odds that something like this would’ve even happen. Wonho was a treasure, a loving soul who didn’t have to say he cared. It was all in him, his touch, his hold and his way of making sure the other was doing alright. If you could call being alright in that situation anyhow.

 

“How far..” tries Hyungwon to whisper, “how far do you want to go?” He’s almost out of breath.

 

“As much as you’d like. I’m already happy what we’ve gotten this far”, answered Wonho while leaving a trail of kisses from Hyungwon’s chest back to his neck. He had his eyes closed and he was focusing on the smell and taste of the other, the sound of their heartbeats together. He was breathing it all in.

 

Hyungwon couldn’t help letting out a laugh. Why did Wonho have to be such a romantic suddenly? Wonho also smiled, his curved lips against Hyungwon’s collarbone, and he moved his hands from Hyungwon’s waist to the underside of his thighs. He held on tight and pulled him closer while adjusting his own position a bit. They were both a bit shy to take the next step, but Wonho was getting more eager. He wanted to get lost in the other’s existence.

 

The humidity was starting to appear as condensation inside the car windows. He loved the intimacy they shared. Soon he decided that this was enough, he bravely asked Hyungwon to sit up so he could slide down his underwear. Hyungwon had never felt so vulnerable in front of anyone. He had given himself to this man so quickly that he didn’t have the rational thinking to say no. As he was trying to slide the garment further, Wonho just grabbed him by his behind and pressed his lips against the lower abdomen, now leaving a hickey or two. He was acting possessive, while burying his face in the other’s sweaty skin, and that definitely got Hyungwon worked up.

 

“You too”, Hyungwon told him, and together they got rid of the last pieces of clothing. It took a bit of work in the tight space of the passenger seat, but Wonho was clever to adjust the seat backrest by pushing it back. Now Hyungwon could lay more on top of him and position himself lower, so that Wonho could hold him by the waist again and start stroking their lenghts together. Hyungwon let out a breathy sigh.

 

“Don’t hold yourself back, baby”, said Wonho, and made sure to wiggle his finger at Hyungwon’s slit. It felt good and simple, it wasn’t as mindblowing as thinking about it had been, but in this environment, he felt quite animalistic. He thought about the small chance of getting caught, everyone’s faces and reactions.. The thrill of being on a public space like this and not in the safety of the bedroom. Though he knew if someone was to drive by, they would probably just go past them since no lights were on and it was quite dark. Everything he did was by feeling, sensing. He saw the silhouette of the man above him, his sharp shoulders and his lean neck, and the dark curls on his head.

 

Hyungwon had more room to spare so he was the one moving. After a while of more making out, more kissing, he sat up while grinding against Wonho and going along with his hand’s movements.

 

“I can’t even see you clearly, but you are really beautiful. Did you know that?” whispered Wonho, not being ashamed the slightest of his sappy self. He was doing a good job of giving them both those simultaneous strokes and massages.

 

Hyungwon answered with a weak hum. He could feel the other’s cock on the underside of his, and every teasing touch at the tip made his abdomen contract. That Wonho felt. Hyungwon wanted to answer, but also at the same time he just wanted to stay silent and enjoy. To feel.

 

There weren’t any tricks left in the book that Wonho could’ve done, so he continued on with a steady rhythm and let Hyungwon ride into his hand. He was getting close, and the thought of them both coming on him made butterflies appear in his stomach. Hyungwon was supporting himself with the handle above the door again, trying to see Wonho’s expressions in the dim moonlight. He was still holding back all the noises, but allowed himself to breathe out the other’s name. He told Wonho he was close, real close, and asked him to speed up.

 

Wonho didn’t listen, but instead knew he was going to get more fun out of it by actually slowing down and grabbing a good hold of them two together. He slowly moved his forefinger so he could touch Hyungwon's slit, to drag the finger around it as lightly as he just could.

 

“Ohh, no.. no, no, no…” was all what Hyungwon then blurted out, knowing that this was working even better. He got annoyed, worked up, but it was overshadowed by the extra sensitivity and the way Wonho made sure to rub the backside of his nail at the very tip. It wasn’t hurting, Wonho made sure he didn’t inflict any pain, but the sheer thought of drawing out the orgasm like this was almost painful in itself.

 

When Hyungwon couldn’t hold it in any longer, his movement slowed down and he closed his eyes. He finally came when he was pushing forward, that excitement pooling in his lower abdomen and the involuntary contractions of the muscles, and he moaned, finally, and let his self control go, letting his semen land on the other’s belly and chest. Wonho also followed, being quite good at controlling his timing, and he then let Hyungwon ride out the orgasm into his pumping hand.

 

That was how Hyungwon had then created a memory inside of that car, one that would never probably leave his mind and one that would probably haunt him for the next few months, but he knew he could only blame himself. He didn’t know if he was going to see Wonho again, in the next years or if ever, but he made a promise to try.

 

Hyungwon leaned in once again for one last time and let their chests stick together as he gave Wonho the kiss of his life.

 

Wonho knew the next thing he actually needed was his own car.

  
  
  


* * *

 


	2. BANANA

  1. **BANANA  
**



 

Wonho had always been a person who liked fruits. He liked to eat them for breakfast, for snack, even for school lunch sometimes, and he usually carried at least one with him. He had a few reasons of his own, one added little extra benefit and a few others, but mostly he just liked the taste. He could not live a life without sweets, but by trying to avoid consuming too much of that sugar he had learned to choose fruit over cake.

 

The man loved apples, oranges and mandarins. He loved pear and kiwi too, and he often did mixed drinks with lemon and lime. He even put canned pineapple in his chicken sauce (not on his pizza though), and he enjoyed the taste of coconut in cookings. On rare days he might’ve cheated with pies and pastries. Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, you name it, and he would be at the fresh aisle looking for the best berry box in store. He had always enjoyed cooking, and with his skill and productivity there was never a moment he didn’t have food in mind that he’d like to try out.

 

But as long as that list went, most of the time he would’ve still said bananas were his favourite. He wasn’t sure why, but banana just went with everything and the fruit in itself had a very strong sweet flavor to it, which gave sweetness to smoothies and other desserts and snacks.

 

Wonho had never been one to get easily distracted unlike Hyungwon, but at that moment when he saw that game start, with the girl on her knees on the ground in front of Hyungwon and with Hyungwon who was holding a banana between his thighs, really close to his crotch, he could not tear his eyes away. All of their classmates present were laughing and screaming, since the game was just that exciting, but Wonho felt extreme jealousy. Why was it that the pairs really had to be girls on boys? Why was it that he had to hide his relationship at school and at these dumb camps?

 

“You can eat faster than that!” someone yelled at one of the girls. The idea was to eat the banana as fast as they could. They called this the night of the freshmen, where they got to spend a night at a big camp house with their fellow classmates and a few others freshmen. The idea was to do all the fun games and to try bond with people, if that even was possible. Some people had already known each other before their freshman had year started, but Hyungwon was not one of those. Wonho had known a few, and he had successfully dragged Hyungwon along with him to their group of friends. Wonho was standing next to Jooheon and Shownu now, who were extremely amused by this game. They could not wait to have their go at it too.

 

Wonho stared at the girl’s ponytail bobbing and he swore he could see a sly grin spread on Hyungwon’s face. Tch! He knew what Wonho was thinking and still he dared to do that!

 

It didn’t take long before it was their turn. Wonho, the admired sports enthusiast of their class, the one who had inherited a bit of the clown gene from Jooheon, did a funny skit by making the banana face upwards. The others had done it facing downwards. This earned him laughter, and Wonho also made sure to put it as high as possible, as close to his real dick just to get back at Hyungwon. Some of his classmates were yelling excited _ooh_ s, the ones you did when someone did something unexpected and brave.

 

It was literally a fake dick sucking game and they had the best times of their lives over it.

 

Well, they were boys.

 

When the whistle sound was heard their round started and the girl who had ended up in front of Wonho started eating the up-facing banana. Wonho just gazed at Hyungwon during that. Hyungwon snickered, shaking his head a little since he knew well that this had consequences. Wonho also had a moment of almost fantasizing this certain girl sucking him off, but that was quickly over as the girl finished devouring the fruit and the game leaders started discussing. To Hyungwon’s dismay, the side of the class where Jooheon, Shownu and Wonho were on won, and Hyungwon was left with broken fighting spirits alongside with Kihyun, Changkyun and Minhyuk, who dramatically dropped down on the ground.

 

There was no time to mourn though since the next game was already being announced. It was a clothing line game. The leaders instructed everyone to take as much clothing off as they could, have them place all of their possible garments on the ground and extend them from sleeve to sleeve, from hem to hem to make their line as long as they could. The two sides of the class were against each other like in the previous game. This obviously meant more yelling and cheers when Shownu and Wonho did the buff boys gone shirtless thing, and Jooheon was reminding everyone to put their socks down one by one.

 

At the end the lines were almost even. What settled the winner that time was Hyungwon’s long, dark red scarf, and with that his team started cheering for him and shouting _YES_ when they pronounced them as the winning team of all of the games they had done that afternoon.

 

So, it was like that.

 

\--

 

In the evening they all gathered around Jooheon, who was playing the guitar at the campfire outside. They had marshmallows with them to roast. This time Hyungwon was sitting next to Wonho, legs lazily crossed, and he offered the marshmallow bag to Wonho, who couldn't resist the offer. They were sitting on a log that still had dry bark on it and some moss. Around the fire the game leaders announced the most valuable players of the day and awarded those persons with two golden rosettes. Wonho had been sure he would've gotten one, but it went to Shownu instead.

 

All the team rivalries were set aside after that. Some of their livelier classmates started drinking, sneaking around with their hidden bottles the teachers hadn’t seen, and their joyful racket was starting to tire Hyungwon out. The poor freshman was drained, and knowing full well that none of their classmates knew about his relationship with Wonho he decided to subtly lean his head against the blonde man’s shoulder. _Just for a second_ , he thought.

 

They both ogled at the fire, mesmerized by the warmth radiating to their cheeks and the different shapes of the flames. After having sat there for a while Wonho decided to ask what was up. “What are you thinking? Do you wanna go to sleep?” he asked, whispering.

 

Hyungwon chuckled. “I want many things but sleeping is not one of them”, he mumbled, “yet. You know what I want”, he then said shamelessly, and there was the suggestive tone Wonho detected right away.

 

A prolonged grin spread on his face. “Do I now?”

 

"Mm-hm!"

 

Hyungwon sat up straight while looking at the other, the gorgeous smiling blond who always acted so innocent. Hyungwon wiggled his brows once or twice and then stood up to stretch his arms. He turned around to walk away, knowing full well that Wonho was going to follow.

 

“Fucker”, mumbled Wonho to himself, but with a smile on his face.

 

Wonho also stood up, not paying attention to any of the people to make them think they would just be gone for a while. If he were to say they were going to go to sleep, he might have as well battled rebellion. He dusted off the dirt on his sweatpants and caught up with Hyungwon. He wandered right behind the taller man and followed him until they were behind the corner of the two story wooden building. Hyungwon quickly turned around to face Wonho and he hit him on the shoulder.

 

“Tag!” he declared and quickly scampered away. Wonho started the chase.

 

They were sharing a room on the western wing of the building together with Kihyun and Shownu, so Hyungwon knew not to lead Wonho there, at least not to their room. He ran all across the long corridor and turned right where they had the single toilets. Wonho caught up with him quickly, and he also caught Hyungwon. The man got a hold of Hyungwon by the arm, turning him around and pushing Hyungwon against the cold wall painted white. Wonho pressed in close and hovered his nose right in front of his. He studied Hyungwon’s alluring eyes, his inviting lips and his eyes again, all while breathing the same air as him. His chest was heaving slightly from the running.

 

Well, now they were here. Both of their lips were parted and they were waiting for the other one to go first. Wonho decided that it was his turn.

 

“Tag”, he breathed and then pressed his lips against Hyungwon’s. That familiar taste of something so sweet. Yes, Hyungwon was sweeter than any of the fruits he had ever tasted.

 

When they suddenly heard a loud clank of what resembled a metal tray dropping on the floor, the sound echoed and ended their lovely kiss. They looked at each other and a silent exchange of thoughts was made. Wonho didn’t waste any time grabbing Hyungwon by the slender wrist and dragging him with him to the single toilet room next to them, the one behind the red door and the one that could be locked and was meant for one person only.

 

Wonho made sure to lock it and then pressed Hyungwon against the wall once more so he could go for another kiss. “Guess what?” he asked him.

 

Hyungwon grinned. “Yeah?”

 

“I’m going to suck you off real good tonight and you have no say in that”, Wonho stated.

 

Hyungwon felt the tingly drop sensation. "As if I would even try.." he said playfully.

 

"Don't lie. You definitely would, just for the sake of arguing."

 

The next thing Wonho did was to turn both of them around and to have Hyungwon lower his jeans and underwear. He made sure to pool them around the ankles. Wonho was eager to get his way after being bothered with the image of someone else kneeling at Hyungwon’s feet, so he went straight for the dick with his not-too-warm hand and Hyungwon almost hissed. He started stroking and looked Hyungwon straight in the eyes, to see his reaction.

 

"I wonder what you thought about that game", Hyungwon said nonchalantly. Wonho gestured Hyungwon to sit down on the toilet cover, a bit more on the edge, so he could open his legs and kneel between them. He looked up at Hyungwon, his brunet boyfriend and continued with the stroking motions with his palm.

 

"I thought it sucked. Imagine, having to be paired up with someone you don't know! I would much rather do it with you."

 

"Don't try me. Your problem was that it was a _girl_." Hyungwon’s cheeks were tinted red and he felt the excitement bubble up inside him. It had been so long since they had done this, not to even mention being somewhere with other people near them.

 

Wonho let out an honest chuckle. "Naturally." He did his best at working Hyungwon up and slowly getting him hard. He knew just the right spots to touch and the correct pressure he’d have to use. He circled his fingers and palm around the length and created a rim with his fingers that he used to stroke against the tip, and he asked Hyungwon to come sit even further on the edge. Hyungwon did as told. He had his gaze locked on Wonho and let himself be handled by him. He looked at the movement of his hand, the gentle hold and the way he slid his fingers against the darker skin.

 

“You’ll owe me after this”, Wonho said almost threateningly. When he had decided that Hyungwon was hard enough, he went closer and pressed his first small kiss at the tip.

 

Hyungwon’s breath hitched, but not nearly as loudly as you would think. “T-this was your idea”, he stuttered, leaning back on instinct and let Wonho do his magic. He watched intently how Wonho moved his lips now, how he made sure to let all of the saliva get smeared around the cock before he took it inside his mouth. His lips were getting more red and wet, just like his tongue.

 

At first Wonho went down on him by only an inch or two, and after getting more used to the taste he closed his eyes and held the base with his right hand and Hyungwon’s leg with his left hand. Then he took it deeper, and aligned his tongue to wriggle underneath and let himself _take_ it in. It was almost as if he'd be deep throating a popsicle.

 

Wonho's blonde hair was slightly tousled and Hyungwon could see his pretty little eyelashes. By instinct Hyungwon moved his right hand to grab Wonho by the hair, not caring what kind of a mess he'd make out of it. Single strands of hair were glued on Wonho’s forehead and as he was going in, pulling out and going in again, he let Hyungwon hit the back of his throat. He made sure to hum in slight discomfort to show off for Hyungwon, although it wasn't exactly difficult to do that without gagging.

 

Hyungwon let out a drawn out moan at that, one that was low and needy, and he praised Wonho. _God fucking damn you are good._

 

Wonho got more confidence out of that, knowing that he had this effect on Hyungwon, and that made him push for more. He had to retreat for a while so he could catch his breath, and spent that time licking away at the slit. Hyungwon could not hold back his moan at that, and it came out louder than originally intended. He was going to take his words back that yes, he would owe Wonho a one good cock suck after all. He thought about buying bananas to train on, but scratched that idea when he felt Wonho's mouth suck.

 

"Ohhh.. god.." Hyungwon could only breathe out, voice trembling.

 

After sucking hard at the tip and catching his breath for a while, the blond went down again. He hollowed his cheeks and made sure Hyungwon could feel the back of his throat well enough to lose his mind. The man moved his tongue and created a small vacuum effect as he pulled away before going in once more. This went on, earning him a lot of more of _yes_ and _please do that again_ , and Hyungwon was panting, and Wonho knew he was almost the edge.

 

Hyungwon didn’t notice it himself, but his grip on Wonho’s hair was tightening by every push inside the other’s mouth, and he fought back the urge to start thrusting into him mindlessly. He knew when Wonho was doing that, he was the one who set the pace. Hyungwon groaned out his frustration and then settled on caressing Wonho’s cheek, towards where he sometimes slid on the inside, and he could feel his own cock inside his mouth. Amazing.

 

When Wonho let go of the base Hyungwon knew that this was it. With the final suck and swallow of his throat while he had Hyungwon's cock in his mouth, right at the very end, the taller man reached his peak and Wonho backed off by few inches to take all of Hyungwon’s release inside his mouth. He kept his lips around the tip while he was doing strokes, and he tasted Hyungwon on his tongue.

 

His boyfriend definitely needed to eat more fruits.


	3. FIGHTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the second anniversary of the Fighter MV. Go give Miss Fighter some love<3

  1. **FIGHTER**



 

Wonho was a fighter.

 

He was what they would call a person who always seemed to do the right thing for others, the person who tried to get others to safety first and then try to solve the problem, and the person who would do the dirty job when no one else would, like cleaning up the brains of an undead, and the person who always went straight into the lion's den.

He had always been a person with strong will. The community around him looked up to him because he was the one who had always been used to fighting for his beliefs.

That’s why he was alive when so many others weren’t. That's why he had survived this far, although his sacrifices had earned him a few really close life threatening situations.

He had that legendary reputation which had earned him the title of a fighter, and that’s why he had that blueprint in front of him right now which told him everything he needed to know about his next move against the undead.

So, in the end it was no wonder he was there. He was skilled, he was good at combat. With his knife in the black sheath on the side of his thigh, with his white and blue hair styled up and his black bandana tied around his neck in a triangle, he was sitting around the table in the old interrogation room that had once been used by the army.

There was that classic lamp hanging from the ceiling and one of the four military green walls had a broken mirror glass window, exposing a bit of the surveillance room. The table was a dull, gray table and it had some old blood stains on it.

Wonho was sitting alongside the most skilled fighters, shooters, knife users, battle planners and an archer, ironically, the archer being their leader in this meeting. That forest boy, the brown haired Hyungwon, the one with the eyes of a hawk and the bows he always built himself.

They were going through their objective. There was a laboratory they needed to get to. Around the laboratory was an empty field area inside the damaged chicken wire fences, and outside those were the trees and the forest.

Only one road lead up to that laboratory and there was only one gate for the cars and trucks to use to get in which was now being blocked by two big chemical lorries having crashed when the laboratory had been attacked.

So, what did they need to do? The fighters were responsible for taking out all of the undead, and this time their numbers were decided solely on by how many working walkie-talkies they had.

The fighters would be followed by the backup squad who would make sure nothing had been missed, and when they were done the clean up groups could come in and take care of the bodies. The lab would smell like death and decay and that’s why Wonho liked to wear his bandana.

It was one of the most ambitious operations they had ever tried to execute, and although Wonho was putting up that confident façade of his, the sight of his right foot doing the nervous wiggle thing under the table was a clear sign that he was growing anxious.

He wasn’t afraid of the zombies, no, and he wasn’t afraid of the battle itself, definitely not.. but he had this growing fear of losing someone. He didn’t think the laboratory was their number one priority right now, but he couldn’t argue with the others since they had already made up their mind.

They also needed medical supplies and other equipment for their chemist who was doing research on the undead. They also needed to take over the facility and turn the basement floors into their next headquarters. Not at all ambitious, right?

Wonho gazed at Hyungwon who was standing at the other end of the table. Hyungwon had his brown tunic on together with his forest boots and those dark trousers which were tied by black strings at the hems, creating these three small x shapes up until his knees.

They had put up a map of the area on the wall and it was filled with red markings and pins. On the table was the blueprint of the lab’s main structure and the underground floor plans in separate files. Hyungwon was their leader for that operation since their original leader had fallen sick, and the laboratory was located in the forest region Hyungwon knew the most about.

Wonho didn’t like that one bit. Not because he would’ve seen Hyungwon as a rival, but because he loved him. He hated having someone important to him in an important role, doing important stuff.

He had done the thing he had sworn not to after having lost Minhyuk - to fall for someone, to develop feelings that would cloud his mind if he were to see him getting hurt.

The energy Wonho always put into protecting himself during a battle was now being sucked out of him by the constant worrying about Hyungwon.

Tomorrow was d-day and Wonho could feel his hands sweat.

 

\--

 

After the meeting Wonho found himself naked and panting in the room of Hyungwon, sucking away at his neck and tugging him by the hair.

They were located at an army base, and the fighters were the ones who got to use the single rooms closest to the radio room, control rooms and the weapon stashes.

He was holding on to Hyungwon’s hips for dear life and grabbing them so hard he would make sure to leave red marks on him to show and remind him who had touched him. While pushing himself inside the man laying underneath him, all he could think of was the fear of losing him.

He wasn’t exactly careful because his mind wasn’t concentrating but rather flying all over the place, and Hyungwon winced in slight pain.

Thankfully he had with him a small bottle Wonho had offered him. He had that bottle placed right up on his left nostril. He blocked the right nostril with his thumb and inhaled deeply through the open one, letting that chemical get sucked inside his nasal cavity to make its way into his brain.

Wonho was in this headspace of being constantly terrified and convinced, and instead of voicing it out like most of the people in their community, his battle scarred mind was only allowing him to have sex and show how he felt through sex. Normal people would discuss their honest feelings, would listen to others, but Wonho wasn’t able to and he took that frustration out either on the battlefield or in the bedroom.

He was only able to steady his hand while shooting with a pistol, to hold his breath while aiming with a sniper, to slice the tendons of a walking undead, or to roll his hips like magic and kiss like his life depended on it and fuck someone senseless.

Hyungwon’s lips were parted and he was angling himself so Wonho could have better access.

He felt him move inside of him, at first very slowly, tentatively, and when Hyungwon took another sniff at the bottle his muscles relaxed, his face flushed and his heart started pumping even faster.

That’s when Wonho pushed in real deep, as far as he could go, the relaxed muscles around his dick allowing him to do it better, smoother.

The chemical Hyungwon was breathing through his nose smelled sweet, a bit like acetone and it created a rush that went straight into his head. He leaned his head back on the pillow, listened to his own quickened heartbeat and all he could think of was the feeling of Wonho, his beautiful low groans and his possessiveness.

Hyungwon was on the ninth cloud and he was whimpering, feeling the sheets under him rub against his bare back. Everything Wonho did was heightened by the euphoric sensation of the drug. When Wonho pushed in, Hyungwon’s body got nudged up and when Wonho pulled back, his body also followed.

Wonho was so used to it. It was no use sharing anything with anyone. It was no use telling people how he felt, what he thought about, what his fears were. Everyone who listened to him died.

His eyes were closed and his eyebrows scrunched. Now that he was inside, going in and out with a steady rhythm, he knew had that hole loosened and he could lower himself down to kiss Hyungwon who was holding that small bottle in his hand while keeping his forefinger at the rim of the bottle to keep the liquid from spilling.

Hyungwon sighed in satisfaction when he opened his mouth for Wonho to play with. He kissed him back, knowing that Wonho did this just because they were heading out tomorrow.

Wonho knew it would just end up hurting more. The cycle always repeated itself. He would get attached, he would share his likes and dislikes, he would go out on his way to protect them, to love them, to show them that he was there, but then they would leave him by the rotten hands and broken teeth of the undead and take everything he had given them with them, and he had to be the one burying them, to make sure their death and burial was carried out with respect.

Hyungwon begged Wonho to go faster. That Wonho did, and while thrusting into the heat Hyungwon offered Wonho the bottle.

Wonho took a long, deep sniff and let it get into his head. Just like the adrenaline rush, this made his blood circulate fast. Hyungwon did the sniff again too since the effect was quite short lived and he needed it to relax again.

Sometimes Wonho felt like he had nothing else left to give, just like he felt right then, but he knew he wanted to keep trying. He liked Hyungwon so much.

He wanted to talk with him, to share his feelings with him, but denying that from himself and acting more tough than he actually was was affecting every interaction he had with him.

It was the norm, that after every enjoyed moment he had spent with Hyungwon he would just end up hating himself more.

Wonho wanted to tell him he loved him, but he was just too scared to do it. He always came up with excuses to not do that, and the one he used this time was that his mouth was too busy with the taste of Hyungwon and he didn’t want to ruin that moment with that sentimental shit.

So Wonho said nothing and kept going, pushing in and pulling back only to push in again. His hips were doing that round movement where he thrusted in so teasingly and deliciously, but when he heard Hyungwon beg for more he gave it to him.

He was ready to give Hyungwon everything. He sped up and now it was skin against skin, the slapping noise and their quickened breaths being echoed in the room.

Wonho had to adjust his position back to his earlier one where he was holding on to the mattress with his extended arms.

The man didn’t give any warning on when he would come. Sometimes he was that selfish, and he used that chance to ride out his orgasm first.

He was on his bent knees spread wide, looking down at Hyungwon’s body while grabbing him by his waist. He thrusted in while pressing Hyungwon down and more against him. To come deep inside meant to him that he could leave a part of him with Hyungwon.

When all of that was done, he still stayed inside and focused back on Hyungwon. He would slide out eventually, but at that moment he just wanted to feel that heat around him.

He leaned back down to kiss Hyungwon again while starting to give his cock some strokes and finish him off with a handjob. Hyungwon responded well to that and came soon enough, somewhere between their chests and in Wonho’s hand.

At that moment Wonho felt complete. That moment with Hyungwon was theirs and theirs alone, and that was when no one could separate them.

 

\--

 

In the morning Wonho was gone. The bed was cold and Hyungwon was left sleeping. Wonho had spent the night together with Hyungwon, but knew he would have to leave eventually.

At around five, having slept for only a few hours next to the warm body of Hyungwon, he had left the room and walked back to his own. He had to shower, change clothes and put on his fighting gear.

Combat boots tied tightly. Pants with a grayscale camo pattern.

A black knife holster on his right thigh, a black gun holster on his left thigh. An ammo carrier around his right calf and a black gun vest on top of a black turtleneck shirt.

A pair of black gloves he had cut away the ends of the fingers of, and lastly the bandana around his neck together with some orange tinted skiing glasses on his forehead he used to see better in cloudy weather, which at the same time pushed his dyed hair up. All of that stuff had originally been stolen from different kinds of abandoned stores and warehouses, much like his hair dyes from a hair salon.

Wonho was the first one up as usual, and he did his morning routine which was to walk around the base to check everything was okay. He said he did that to make sure everyone was okay, but in reality he just kept reassuring himself with it. He had had too many bad experiences in his past together with the undead.

He visited the control room where he bid good mornings to their surveillance guy on shift and he gave a quick look at their working surveillance cameras around the base.

When the clock struck six Wonho knew the others would be waking up at half past. He decided to go outside for a walk, but for that he needed to visit the gun storage first. He went there to fetch himself a Colt M16, a powerful assault rifle which was one of his favourites, and some ammo for it.

He threw the strap over his head and let the gun rest on his left shoulder while carrying it with both hands, making sure to keep his safety on and his trigger finger pointed straight while aiming at the floor with the gun itself.

He left the storage room, walked outside through a small little door at the corner of the unused helicopter hall, and he went all the way out to the fences standing about thirty meters away. He did his usual round, strolling alongside the fence while breathing in the mist of the early morning.

While walking he thought about multiple things. He thought about their plan, the lab, his combat training, and he thought about Hyungwon, his voice and his touch.He thought about the possibility of opening up to him, but it was only left as a thought.

Wonho found no breaches in the fence, so after his round he went back inside to meet up with others.

When the whole team was ready, they gathered themselves in the supply hall to go through their briefing.

A lot of people were taking part in this, such as more archers from the rural areas and more shooters from the urban zones, so they had to be well organized.

Wonho was standing in a row together with nine other people, making their team the smallest and most compact of all of the teams.

Some of the newer members of their community were eyeing them with admiration and thought that they too wanted to be able to stand in that row.

They watched them carefully as one of their team stepped forward and with a loud voice told everybody to assemble and halt. That they did.

The man was Hyungwon, and he walked out to the table brought in front of them.

Hyungwon was also wearing his combat gear now, which was different from his usual outfit he used to wear in the woods, and Wonho thought he had never looked better.

Hyungwon got handed an open box with the walkie-talkies and he would be the one to give them out to his team.

After that was done they all tested the frequencies and attached the radio telephones on their vests.

Then Hyungwon started talking. He held his speech and talked about today. He added in some final information about their helping contacts and equipment if anything were to go wrong. At the end he asked if the instructions were clear.

 

_Yes, sir._

 

He asked if everybody knew their roles in this operation.

 

_Yes, sir._

 

If every single one of them was aware of their responsibilities.

 

_Yes, sir._

 

If they understood the importance of this project and would commit to the rules and only concentrated on the operation while on field.

 

_Affirmative._

 

Hyungwon stopped talking and was walking along the line, inspecting every member one by one. All of the other people inside the hall were standing quietly and waited until this was over. They had good reasons to have this practice done every single time they were going out.

When Hyungwon finally finished his inspection he joined them back in the line. Then they were all set out on his lead, Wonho being the fourth one.

Outside they divided into two squads, climbed onto their newly acquired pair of humvees and set off.

After a short drive the ten of them were already in the hostile area, alone and could only depend on themselves, and Wonho was there, waiting for the day he could finally say he had killed enough.

He was one of the chosen few, and having spent days on the battlefield he had proved that he belonged there.

 

After all, he was one of them.

 

He was a fighter.


	4. DECISION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't contain a smut scene. It's more of a personal work. If anyone wants me to, I can create a follow-up smut for this.

**4\. DECISION  
**

 

 

Would you fuck your coworker?

 

 

If not, would you secretly daydream about that although you knew it would never happen?

 

Wonho might've.

 

 

Would you let him touch you and hold you, although it might not mean anything? Would you let him inside your personal space just like that?

 

Wonho would.

 

 

If you were to find yourself face to face with a suggestion to sleep at his place after a drunk evening, someone that had changed your views on the world, knowing that this was dangerously too close to becoming a hook up, would you say yes?

 

Wonho didn’t know.

 

 

\--

 

It started on the very first day of work. Wonho was paired up with a man who he thought was really intimidating at first. He was the third one in the police car for the first three days, just getting used to the workplace and their rules, equipment and cars.

 

After those three days he finished his training period. When he was finally allowed to work as a pair and not as the extra one in the car, he slowly got used to the work rhythm. He mainly did day shifts as did the man who had instructed him. After spending a few shifts with him during the first week, he noticed their personalities kind of matched. Wonho started liking him right away. Not necessarily in the romantic way, but liking nonetheless.

 

Hyungwon was his name and they were both workers for the police. They wore their official uniforms and met at the break room often when they got to see who they would be paired up with for that day. And if they weren’t paired up for the day, they would casually hang out and joke around. Hyungwon was that cynical worker who had been there for a few years, and he seemed to always know just the right thing to say to everything. He was good with people and he was perfect for the patrol car job, although his style was really unique and totally the opposite of Wonho’s.

 

So it all started off well. After his first week Wonho started finding other names each day on the car pair list. He slowly learned to know the other officers and kept seeing Hyungwon at the station at the beginning and end of shifts. After about a month worth of morning coffee discussions with Hyungwon he finally got him as his pair again. Wonho got to spend the whole day working with him, and only talk with him.

 

Wonho had his own direction in life, but valued Hyungwon’s feedback and input a lot. He also couldn’t deny it - he liked to be around him. And although Wonho enjoyed his work, he enjoyed it a lot more knowing that Hyungwon was working on the same shifts. They had discussions that really impacted Wonho’s views on the world and gave him new perspective.

 

Hyungwon was constantly on the verge of disappearing for a sick leave, while Wonho was doing all of the possible hours he just could, just to be sure he was going to be around when Hyungwon worked. He knew it was a bit questionable, but as long as no one noticed it didn’t matter. It was every single morning that he walked up to that list with anticipation to see who he was going to be paired up with for the next twelve hours.

 

Hyungwon was a man who only did what was the expected norm and nothing more. Wonho was a pleaser, and he loved to learn. He loved to absorb information like a sponge coming touch with water. He did well on the field.

 

Wonho was also the bright one, the positive worker even at 7 am and the one who always smiled when he saw others. Many of his colleagues often wondered how on earth was he able to stay so positive all the time, but Wonho never knew what to answer because his reason was his natural response to seeing people he liked - a smile. Some were giving him weird looks when he had been paired up with Hyungwon and they got their first dispatch call, and he was acting all excited about it.

 

There were the cliques, but they didn't really bother Wonho. Some workers didn’t like Hyungwon or his way of working, maybe how he negotiated or went against their higher ups, so they naturally started to get weirded out by Wonho too, who didn’t hide his hopes anymore to work with Hyungwon more. This set didn’t occur to Wonho though until he heard one of the workers on that same shift cycle judging Hyungwon. He didn’t say anything back.

 

-

 

Time went on and Wonho would look forward to seeing him each day. He would bring him coffee every morning if Hyungwon was too lazy to walk up to the machine himself, and Wonho would carefully try to match his humor with Hyungwon. When he made the other laugh, he felt good about himself. Hyungwon seemed like a difficult person, someone who didn’t allow people to get close to him.

 

So when Hyungwon first called Wonho outside work, Wonho felt extremely glad.

 

The calls started happening daily. Almost every evening from that day on he knew he would get a call. Hyungwon usually called him to talk about what annoyed him at work and Wonho agreed, also sharing some stuff that he found difficult in life. Though it felt like in most cases Hyungwon only liked to talk about himself and not really ask what was going on in Wonho’s life.

 

But it was still nice. And Hyungwon always made him laugh with his storytelling.

 

Wonho had started in May. When September came and a few of the older workers suddenly went on sick leave, Wonho was given a totally different schedule of shifts. He was going to change cycles completely. That meant no more morning coffee moments or work days and lunch breaks with Hyungwon. Wonho suddenly felt empty, because he had told his boss he would love to continue working in the cycle he had just worked in.

 

His boss didn’t budge.

 

Hyungwon still called him. He was often walking his dog when he called so that’s why it was always a restricted time he could call Wonho. He had been assigned a new permanent work pair, and he told all about it to Wonho. His pair’s annoying quirks and whatnot. Wonho didn’t know what to do. He had been forced away from Hyungwon and he had been paired up with someone new.

 

 _Tell him you want to join us_ , said Hyungwon to Wonho, as if it were that simple. Wonho answered that he had tried, but with little luck. So they left it at that. Hyungwon expressed that he wanted Wonho back on his cycle too and to work as his pair because his new pair was giving him headaches, but their boss just wasn’t having it.

 

-

 

Day by day the weathers started getting colder and finally winter arrived. They both were working in separate shifts, still calling from time to time, but it was now getting less frequent. And it was definitely something that was going on in Hyungwon’s relationship which he didn't talk much about.

 

Wonho got along well with most of the officers from the other shift, but there were a few who grinded his gears. Yet he smiled, because he had always been taught to be kind.

 

On one occasion he called Hyungwon late after his own shift and offered to join him when he was out walking his dog. It was cold, wet and windy, and the snow was falling down from the sky and became visible the orange street lights.

 

Wonho parked his car somewhere around the address he had been given and joined Hyungwon. To his surprise Hyungwon was walking not one but two dogs, and he gave the other leash to Wonho who was not used to pets at all. The dog was actually tiny but it was dragging Wonho along, and not the other way as it was supposed to be. Hyungwon thought that was funny. He told Wonho the dog was there while their owners were on a business trip.

 

Wonho had no gloves with him and when they arrived at the dog park, which was just a small area with fences where they could take the leashes off, Hyungwon lent him his gloves. They talked about things, about work and about life, and took turns in throwing the orange squeaky bone toy and the tennis ball for both dogs. Hyungwon thanked Wonho for coming. Wonho drove home that night with frozen hands but with a warm heart.

 

It wasn’t until the calls had gotten even more rare and the winter was starting to change into spring that he got a phone call from the other shift, asking him if he would like to change cycles. Wonho could not believe his ears. He was going to see Hyungwon at work more often again. He said yes right away and then he started waiting.

 

A month passed until he finally got that new list. When he was back on the same cycle as Hyungwon, he was really excited to see if he could be his work pair.

 

What he didn’t expect to see was that Hyungwon had already found himself yet another permanent work pair. After all their discussion of working together, this was what he was greeted with. Slightly upset, he said nothing.

 

He reasoned to himself that at least he could see him in the morning and sometimes at lunch if they were paired up for random days. He was thankful for that, and he went on with his life. He did what he was asked to and with whoever he was accompanied with.

 

Hyungwon slowly started to share problems with Wonho about his relationship. This was a bit odd and new to Wonho, but he listened and gave Hyungwon the opportunity vent. They never had any deep discussions about that, but the fact that Hyungwon had opened up to him about something so personal told him that he considered him a friend worth telling to. That warmed his heart, although he wasn’t happy about Hyungwon having to suffer like that.

 

Wonho still got to occasionally work with Hyungwon and he still got calls sometimes if Hyungwon wasn’t too busy sorting out his personal life. Those work days were delightful, but Wonho found himself being a bit nervous around him after not having seen each other that often. Hyungwon just seemed to know a lot more than him, and Wonho felt like he was being silently judged, and he had a hard time concentrating on the job itself. It was a bit childish, even he knew that, so he created himself a new mindset that it was probably enough for him if he just saw Hyungwon at the start of their shifts at the station.

 

On one occasion when Wonho was paired up with Hyungwon for a single day, he was greeted with a surprise. Hyungwon had the habit of doing everything that was usually thought as odd, and he had (or someone had) put a calendar reminder for that day. It was apparently Hyungwon’s birthday. He felt the bubbly excitement in his chest and congratulated his pair when he arrived.

 

That shift was the most fun shift he had in ages. At their lunch break they arrived to their lunch buffet restaurant of choice a bit late, but still managed to convince the lady worker to let them eat there. After Wonho’s joke of asking for a candle Hyungwon decided to get a candle for the two of them. Wonho thought that was extremely funny and bold, and even romantic and he liked to imagine it was a special moment just for the two of them. Hyungwon probably didn’t think anything of it, but it was okay.

 

They day went on and so did the other days after that. The moments before and at the end of their shifts were the most fun. Hyungwon seemed to get along well with his new work pair though so that made Wonho jealous. He could not deny it, but he told himself he was still happy to be back on this cycle. So everything was going fine for him.

 

Life continued as usual. One day Hyungwon suddenly started talking about having to buy some new furniture. He didn’t exactly tell any of the details, but Wonho understood that he had broken up with his significant other at that time. By now the calls had basically stopped, but Hyungwon seemed like he was really glad about his newfound freedom. Wonho was confused but didn’t want to ask any invading questions, and instead let Hyungwon just do what he did.

 

Wonho was happy for him. Not about the break up, but more about the fact that Hyungwon was now able to do the things he had been talking about, and the things he had not been able to do when he had been in a relationship. He still wasn’t sure what was it that he liked about Hyungwon so much, or what he even felt towards him. He just knew that he was happy knowing Hyungwon trusted him as a friend.

 

-

 

Sometimes Wonho would miss the workers he had become close with in the other cycle. Especially that one female officer who was extremely kind and pretty, and knew about a lot of stuff. She had studied for longer than Wonho, had worked there for a longer time, and she had already done what Wonho still wanted to do - to graduate with a higher degree. Wonho looked up to her as well as he looked up to Hyungwon. Wonho had worked with her a few times and on those days they had shared bits of themselves, their pasts, and found a lot of similarities. About how depressed they both had been back in high school but had now found themselves proper jobs and were now living pretty good lives. The only difference was that she was in a relationship and Wonho wasn’t.

 

Eventually spring turned into summer. The heat wave swept across the country and every day was just sweat, sweat and sweat.

 

Sometimes Wonho would go drinking with the friends of the other cycle outside of work. This time they were planning a cruise trip, but they also decided to hold an evening for “planning the cruise”, which just meant getting drunk with their group of friends before the cruise. They were at one of their coworker’s apartment and during that evening Wonho got a call from Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon asked Wonho what he was doing in this part of the city and Wonho answered him that he was there drinking. They talked, and it finally dawned on Wonho that Hyungwon had moved on his own. He tried to invite Hyungwon over to the houseparty. Hyungwon declined.

 

The evening went on, but after drowning basically a full bottle of vodka together with one liter of orange juice, at three am Wonho found himself in bed with that female officer, and they were making out like there was no tomorrow and they were the only ones staying over at their coworker’s house. Wonho prayed to gods that they weren’t heard.

 

They had no rubber though, so they decided not to go all the way, and on top of that she finally realized that what she was doing was wrong. Wonho didn’t really feel the guilt because she had been the one who initiated it, but he cared for her. He was ready to keep it their secret. It was just sloppy sex, after all. At five am the lady decided to leave and walk home.

 

The next day Wonho was met with the worst hangover his life. He acted like nothing happened, but his head was still spinning when he woke up and he had the most awful headache. He was so embarrassed. He bid goodbyes to the one who had arranged the houseparty and left. By that time it was nearly thirty degrees celcius outside and it only made things worse.

 

He took the bus and spent the next few hours hanging out at the nearest fast food restaurant, sitting under the air conditioner thinking about last night and trying to eat one hamburger before going home. The most embarrassing drunk story of his life.

 

The next week at work Hyungwon saw him wear a bandana scarf around his neck. Wonho wore it because the air conditioner at work was on full blast (because it was still thirty degrees outside), and he had gotten sick after that hangover. He had no hickeys to hide, but Hyungwon decided to crack a joke about a hickey scarf. Wonho was even more embarrassed. If he had just known.

 

-

 

Other than that the summer went on as normal. One day in July Wonho got an email about the university he had applied to. He was given a chance to study for a higher degree.

 

That meant that he was going to leave. After just one year of working he was going to leave that place he had grown to like so much.

 

He broke the news to Hyungwon first. Hyungwon was happy for him and congratulated him, but he also joked about it because who in their right mind would want to go back to school.

 

They saw each other for the last time at a bar evening with some of their colleagues.

 

What started as innocent hugging that evening turned into lingering touches. Hyungwon definitely held his hand around Wonho’s shoulder on purpose and he definitely slid his fingers under the neck hem of Wonho’s sweater to gently caress his collarbone.

 

When the fun evening was coming to an end and it was time to head home, they all went outside and bid goodbyes to the others. Wonho ended up walking together with Hyungwon, their hands on each other’s waists. It was dark and chilly outside and Wonho was clinging on Hyungwon, and Hyungwon was allowing it. They entered a small park with trees and a pond. Both of them were a little tipsy, and they talked about stuff equal to drunk nonsense.

 

Wonho decided to stop at the pond and Hyungwon followed him. They stood there for a short while without really doing anything, just staring at the mirror reflection of the city lights behind the trees and the sky in the water. That’s when Wonho hugged Hyungwon again, and he dared to lean his head on his chest.

 

Wonho’s heart skipped a beat when he definitely felt Hyungwon’s hands go lower than where his waist was, and his mind went crazy. A touch like that from Hyungwon was something more unbelievable than his dreams.

 

They spent a moment talking nonsense again and cuddling like that, Hyungwon also pressing his cheeks against Wonho’s hair because he was a bit taller than him. Wonho acted oblivious although he knew that this was possibly showing some interest in him, drunk or not.

 

They continued walking eventually, and when Wonho was talking about taking a bus home, Hyungwon offered Wonho to sleep at his place. Wonho didn’t know what that meant. The couch? The bed? With these lingering touches and the physical acts of affection, what was it that Hyungwon was thinking?

 

That’s when we return to the first paragraphs.

 

Would you say yes?

 

Wonho decided to say no. Hyungwon still tried to suggest sleeping at his place, but Wonho played it off casually as him wanting to go home and sleep. Hyungwon was displeased. Wonho insisted that Hyungwon should walk with him to the nearest bus station though, and Hyungwon agreed to that.

 

After a short walk they stopped to talk for one last time and hugged again. Wonho said he didn’t want to leave. He was going to move away from this city so he could start his studies, but he was going to miss work so much. He was going to miss all of the people there.

 

Mainly, he was going to miss Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon didn't really reply to that, but told him to message him when he would get on the bus and also when he would get home safely. Wonho promised to do just that.

 

They then parted their ways and Wonho walked away, feeling tired, bittersweet, but still content.

 

He did message Hyungwon and he got an emoji as a response.

 

And that was the end of that.

 

 


	5. X-CLAN

**5\. X-CLAN**

 

The card reader lets out a beep and shows a green signal light as Wonho places his keycard in front of it. He steps in, shuts the door gently behind him with a silent click and places down his beloved rifle bag he has been carrying on one shoulder, on the modern, black faux leather couch at the left side of his office room.

 

It’s a relief getting back to safety, and he’s proud about his performance tonight. It has been a cold night outside so his fingers feel like frozen fish sticks. He can’t wait to warm them up.

 

“You took your time,” says a voice, somewhere from behind him in the shadow.

 

Wonho jolts and turns around. He can’t stop his reflexes so at the same time he grabs the black handgun that has been resting in the holster of his thigh strap and points it at the intruder without hesitation. The handle feels even colder than his fingers, but there was nothing that wouldn’t warm up in this man’s tight grip.

 

He recognizes him, of course, those tired eyes and dark circles, lean wrists and dry knuckles. Those loose strands of bleach blond hair.

 

“Fucking hell,” Wonho swears. “Stop sneaking into my room, Hyungwon,” he complains at him, having to give his body the command to ease, put the gun’s safety back on and lower his aim. He straightens his posture and places the gun back in the holster he has squeezing his thigh on top of his tight, black jeans.

 

“What do you want?” he asks, fairly annoyed as he proceeds taking off his leather jacket which leaves him with a tight, black polo shirt that has a long tube like collar that reaches his jaw. He leaves the jacket at the rack by the door, where Hyungwon’s white lab coat was dangling like a ghost. Wonho’s hair is black and it has been styled up, and he’s wearing those yellow shades that honestly don’t really look that cool, but they help him see better in the dark. He takes them off and throws them on the couch.

 

“I want a close ranged pistol,” says Hyungwon bluntly as he walks out of the shadow, “and I thought I could ask you for recommendations. Since you use weapons almost daily.” He walks around and sits on the work chair behind Wonho’s wooden desk.

 

Every item in the room is threateningly dark, either black or warm brown and in contrast with the white walls. It looks great together with the black door which has been silenced by leather covered foam pieces, and the dark wooden floor that has some dried footprints stamped on it. Hyungwon fits right in.

 

Wonho lifts a brow. “There is a weapon storage,” he articulates, “and a shooting range. Do you _really_ need recommendations from me? At three am?”

 

The stylish black desk is located in the middle of the room, the one where Wonho has spent more hours sleeping on than doing actual work and imagining something that wasn't too acceptable to do at one's workplace. The wall behind the desk and the chair is all glass, divided into three big window frames. There opens up a view of the nightly cityscape that Wonho often loves to stare at when he’s feeling moody, lonely, or just tired and too sleepy to leave the headquarters.

 

Sadly, on most times he’s just afraid.

 

“I didn’t know you’d take so long.” Hyungwon has no tone in his voice, he does it on purpose and Wonho knows. You could rarely figure out what he’s thinking, but Wonho knows. Hyungwon has been waiting.

 

“Since when did lab rats need pistols? Go back to clean your flask collection,” Wonho says, still slightly worked up, but directs his attention to his rifle. He opens the zipper of the bag and takes out his favourite black Remington Sendero so he could place it on his desk in front of Hyungwon for cleaning next. Wonho carries the gun with his right hand.

 

Hyungwon studies him. He almost feels like he would rather be that firearm and not this living person having to deal with life. He wants to be held like that. By him.

 

He sighs.

 

“I’m actually changing departments,” he then explains while still playing with Wonho’s desk chair. The room smells of a sweet Tom Ford’s Tobacco Vanille. This reminds Hyungwon about the scent of Wonho’s bedsheets. "The transfer has already been accepted."

 

Said man walks next to him. “Oh.. Really?” He grabs the back rest with one arm and stops Hyungwon from doing his unnecessary swings. “Get off,” he commands.

 

While the room smells like the fragrance, Wonho smells of outdoors now and Hyungwon takes a note of this. His hair is a bit damp and his cheeks and ears are still slightly flushed. He has spent hours on the roof. Judging by his calmness it must mean that he has succeeded in taking down his target.

 

Hyungwon stands up and relocates on the couch. He moves the shades and places his feet on the small glass table in front. Wonho snorts. He knows Hyungwon has manners, but it seems they are only reserved for the higher ups. He knows he does that just because he wants to be nosy, since in the end they’re on the same level.

 

Wonho puts the firearm on the table, turns on the warm desk lamp, opens his drawer and takes out the needed equipment to start cleaning his rifle. As he sits down, the strap around his thigh tightens. He thinks about how odd it is that the seat has been warmed up by Hyungwon.

 

He feels like he has to speak up.

 

“So, are you going to tell me more or do I have to ask?”

 

Hyungwon leans back. He throws his arm above the backrest and taps on the leather with his fingers. “Well.. As fun as being the wise owl is, I kinda miss the field."

 

For the past year Hyungwon has been working with the dealers, as well as a consultant for crime scene advice. Get rid of the real traces and instead leave them with fake ones, that was what he was good at. He has always had good hand crafting skills and he used to work in chemical forensics before he had been offered a better payment here in the X-CLAN. A corrupted piece of fine meat, he was, now fooling those who used to be his colleagues. It was a long lists of complicated reasons why it had happened, only one of them being his own greed for money, but to put it bluntly he had gotten involved in much more than he could have handled, and that was that.

 

Wonho sends a worried look at Hyungwon. He studies his expression and notices the little dents on his nose that means he has been using safety goggles in the lab and probably worked late. “You’re the last person who should get your hands dirty,” he says with a low voice as he cocks the gun to remove a part and look inside to check for impurities.

 

“I didn’t go through all of the studies just to be able to sit in a lab for the rest of my short life,” Hyungwon retorts, “The pay is good but I want more. On top of that, _you_ are already out there,” he says and looks closely at what Wonho is doing, “and I want to see you more often.”

 

Wonho puts down the gun and grabs a long wooden stick. He feels a tug at his heart. He glances at the other man, feeling slight longing and protectiveness over him.

 

“I had no choice, Hyungwon.” He wraps a baby blue cloth around the wire and sprays it with something. “Do I really look like I had any say in what I would be put to do?”

 

Hyungwon directs his gaze elsewhere. “I believe we still pull the trigger by ourselves.”

 

Wonho knows they're both right in some sense. He stops cleaning and stares at Hyungwon. “It was the only way.”

 

“There _are_ other ways to become made men, Wonho. You just got lucky with the quick one.”

 

Hyungwon doesn’t know why he’s doing that to be honest. He’s been sensitive for the whole day as he’s been waiting for Wonho to come back. Perhaps you could call that being worried after having learnt who Wonho’s rumored target had been.

 

_But he’s still alive, right?_

 

“That’s what I’m good at.. And why the fuck does it matter now? Had I turned the offer down, I would’ve gotten my ass handed to me. _You_ from all people should know that.” Wonho sends an angry glare at Hyungwon and then frowns. He’s about to say something, but doesn't. Hyungwon knows what it would’ve been.

 

 _A snitch_.

 

Wonho concentrates on cleaning the pipe. Hyungwon clears his throat.

 

They have grown desperately close, so quickly. There is constant tension between them, something neither of them are able to put a name on, but there is one thing that bothers Wonho even more, and that was Hyungwon’s most guarded secret that Wonho had found out not too long ago. The truth about the time Hyungwon had originally been trying to infiltrate their organization before completely changing sides after realizing how well they would pay him. Their city district captain had basically bought him out. Everyone else still thinks he had come forth by himself.

 

Hyungwon had been taught the field work as well as method acting and spying. Wonho had also fallen into his trap at first, so he still doesn’t know if he’ll ever able to trust Hyungwon fully.. but there was something attractive about danger, after all.

 

Who knows, maybe Hyungwon had this room bugged right now? At any given moment he could be leaking out information for the intelligence detectives, but he knows he would also be tracked down and killed then, probably on the streets as he would be walking out of a restaurant after devouring a bowl of tasty jajangmyeon.

 

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything. Wonho sighs.

 

“If it comes to that.. if you really wanna get involved with that stuff..” Wonho makes sure to speak really, really silently. "Since your request has already been granted.." He does care about Hyungwon. At the moment he’s just conflicted.

 

Hyungwon waits.

 

Wonho sighs and continues cleaning his rifle. Hyungwon stands up from the couch and walks by the window, past Wonho. He’s thinking. The man studies the smaller buildings around theirs and makes notes of which floors are lit and which ones dark. They know perfectly well who works there, when and for how long, but lately they haven’t been following the patterns.

 

Something was happening, something that they weren’t yet fully aware of, and this has made Hyungwon realize that his life would probably be left short after all. He has developed a slight fear of things going wrong eventually, so why wouldn’t he make use of the dark cash he could get with his knowledge? He has been holding himself back for way too long. He just wishes he could do it with Wonho. He knows the field pays even better than the lab. The money comes with the risks, and his life was all about risks.

 

“Alright,” Wonho then says as he slides out the top drawer. "Here." Hyungwon turns around and sees Wonho holding a small pistol above his head he’s offering for Hyungwon behind his chair. Hyungwon takes it, feels the weight and admires it.

 

“A Beretta ninety-six A1.. Probably suits you the best,” Wonho explains. He could very well see Hyungwon use that.

 

“I’ve seen you use these. At the range,” Hyungwon recalls. The dim city lights illuminate reflections on the black surface of the pistol.

 

“Yeah.” Wonho thinks about their time spent at the range. All the lingering touches and flirty comments. He feels a tug at his heart that excites him.

 

There is a sincere _thanks_ before Hyungwon takes a step back and tests his aim out of the window. The room is silent for a while, with only Wonho cleaning his rifle thoroughly and Hyungwon playing with the magazine. Wonho can barely sense the movement in the room.

 

“This is really, really nice,” says Hyungwon.

 

Wonho doesn’t hear him right away. He’s too concentrated before he realizes he has been spoken to.

 

“Hm?” He recalls the words he has heard. “Oh,” he raises his head, “do you like it?” he asks, turning around in his chair for a second.

 

“Yeah. I can see why you chose it. Have you already named it? I know you like to do that.”

 

Wonho’s ears get red, but Hyungwon can’t see this.

 

“I haven’t,” he lies, “I only used it once.”

 

“Oh? Really?” Hyungwon stares out of the window. “So… what do you want in exchange?  Services, money...” Hyungwon pauses.

 

Wonho doesn’t get to reply before Hyungwon walks up to him and places the gun on the table as he leans his ass against the table edge. He looks at Wonho. They’re both tired and no sleep in the world will ever be able to fix that, but a reason to stay awake gives them some comfort. They share a moment of eye contact. Hyungwon is knowingly waiting for Wonho to name it.

 

Wonho is a bit hesitant.

 

_He’s all yours, you know that. It’s not even about the gun._

 

“Come here,” he says at last, abandoning the cleaning equipment and pulling Hyungwon by the waist to sit on his lap. The weight added on the chair pushes it backwards and their lips connect right away with Hyungwon tugging at his collar. It’s slow and careful at first since they’ve both missed each other, but Hyungwon grows eager when Wonho’s fingers press hard on his sides. He lowers them down on Hyungwon’s hips and holds him real tight, as if letting go would mean the end of the world.

 

After their first kiss to make up for the longing feeling, Hyungwon starts talking. “Every time you go out,” he says while stealing little kisses at the corner of Wonho’s lips, “I get scared you won’t come back. You always do things alone.”

 

Wonho closes his eyes and leans his head back to expose his neck. He knows how Hyungwon feels. “It’s wiser to work alone,” he mumbles as he completely forgets about his rifle and takes in the scent of the other. It’s much milder than his fragrance but it’s sweet. “Yes, we’re put on the missions by ourselves without any backup, without any help, but it’s not like they’d really want to pay double for a kill that can be done alone.”

 

Hyungwon takes his finger to tug away at Wonho’s collar. He kisses his jaw and the side of his neck. Wonho closes his eyes and starts gently running his hands across Hyungwon’s clothed back.

 

“Did they really put you on that mission tonight alone? To take down Hyonhui, the one with the weird ass casino deal?” he asks, softly sucking on his jaw afterwards.

 

Wonho sighs out of pleasure. “They sure did.”

 

“God, they’re assholes,” Hyungwon growls and notices Wonho’s arms on his lower back, lifting up the hem of his white dress shirt out of his black trousers.

 

“But I did it,” says Wonho while sliding his palms across Hyungwon’s sides so he could start unbuttoning the front. He smiles gently.

 

“Doesn’t make it any less dangerous.” Hyungwon leans in to kiss him again.

 

Wonho responds to it and when he’s done unbuttoning Hyungwon’s shirt, he starts taking it off of him. During that break in their contact he speaks. “I don’t think they really care about what’s dangerous and what’s not.”

 

“But I do,” Hyungwon mumbles before kissing him again. It’s addicting, the feeling of being safe with someone. He kisses the corner of his mouth and drags his lips against his cheeks. He whispers right next to Wonho’s ear. “And that’s just delusional. You know you are important. One of their best hitmen.”

 

Wonho didn’t want to admit it, but that compliment form Hyungwon felt special. “And now you want me to say, _but you’re not there_.” It’s a hoarse vibration inside his throat.

 

Hyungwon retreats, smiling and looks at Wonho. “Of course. And I can be. I literally just said earlier that I want to be.”

 

Wonho smiles back weakly. "The reason for your transfer."

 

_You can’t save me._

 

“Listen.. I can’t tell you what to do, Hyungwon.. but if that’s really what you want, then.. I’m fine. I just don’t want you to make decisions for the sake of others.”

 

“You’re the only exception.”

 

Wonho locks eyes with him and stares at him intensely. He wonders if they would allow them to work as a pair. Maybe he could make up a story on how he’s training Hyungwon so he could have him to come along missions with him. He would play that role for a short while, as long as he feels like it, and then he’d think of what to do next. Maybe he’d just tell their employer they could take on harder targets if they would work together after that.

 

He traces Hyungwon’s hip bone with his finger.

 

Yes, that’s what he’s going to do. He decides on that and leans in to kiss Hyungwon once again. His lips are so soft, so plump and his shaky breaths are the only things he wants to concentrate on right now.

 

He takes off his own shirt and pulls Hyungwon closer to him. When that doesn’t feel like it’s enough, even with Hyungwon’s sitting on his warm lap and even with Hyungwon’s calves against his thigh gun holsters, he grabs Hyungwon by the back of his thighs and tries to support him while standing up and lifting him up along with him.

 

The other man’s slender arms are wrapped around his shoulders and neck, never breaking their kiss, and the next thing Hyungwon knows is his ass landing on the hard surface of the table and his back arching on top of the rifle when Wonho leans on top of him. It’s nowhere near comfortable, but the lust and the excitement of the situation really gets to him.

 

When Wonho hovers on top of him, he can feel the warmth.

 

Wonho stops for a minute and breathes, his lips barely touching Hyungwon’s. His eyes are closed and Hyungwon slowly inches his fingers on the sides of his neck and then into his hair. He keeps Wonho’s head there but doesn’t push down on it, instead he lifts up his own head so he can steal a kiss and nibble on his lower lip. He notices Wonho is trying to think about something. Or trying to not think about something.

 

He adds tongue. His slight erection is obvious underneath his loose trouser fabric, unlike Wonho’s whose jeans are tight as hell and are giving him the squeeze of his life. That makes the man on top frown his brows. Unsurprisingly it’s not enough. He’s almost dull to the tightness, but there is something that bothers him. Hyungwon’s wet tongue on his lower lip sends a shiver down his spine and he can’t help but to push his hips against Hyungwon’s.

 

“What are you thinking about, Wonho?” asks Hyungwon, his voice as close to purring as it just can get.

 

Wonho groans. The name Hyungwon is using doesn’t please Wonho.

 

“A... lot of things,” Wonho answers, still keeping his eyes closed, but all of his movement stops. He tries hard to focus on the feeling of Hyungwon and to control the trembling he’s feeling in his legs, but he’s getting distracted by his own uncontrollable trail of thoughts.

 

“What kind?” Hyungwon is slightly worried. Wonho opens his eyes but directs his gaze elsewhere. Hyungwon tilts his head a bit and with his left hand on Wonho’s cheek, he rubs the other side of his head with his right. He likes Wonho’s face shape a lot, and running his hand through his shorter black hair is something he has always adored.

 

“The couch.. the rifle.. the floor,” Wonho lists hesitantly. He finally stops avoiding eye contact and looks at Hyungwon.

 

“You. The name you’re using.”

 

“What about the name? Your name. Wonho? You don’t like it?” Hyungwon asks, a small pout forming on his plump lips. Wonho thinks he looks really.. kissable. Again.

 

_Don’t be a wuss. Just tell him._

 

Wonho swallows. “I.. Uhh...” It feels like something is stopping him from talking. “I mean, if we are going to work together.. I want you to..”

 

He bites his lip. He doesn’t want to admit it. He lowers his head and leans his forehead on Hyungwon’s bare chest. The man gently kisses the skin above his sternum.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

_You’re hopeless._

 

He realizes he still can’t let himself trust Hyungwon fully.

 

Wonho lets go and stands up. Cold air substitutes the warmth around Hyungwon, and the man sits up with slight red marks on his back left by the firearm. He’s confused.

 

“For what?” he asks. He’s annoyed, but also worried. He does have a hunch though.

 

_Hyungwon sounds hurt. It’s your fault._

 

Wonho walks to the window and leans on the wooden frame with his hand. Hyungwon decides to turn off the desk lamp so Wonho could be in the darkness and not see all the surfaces, reflections, everything doubled in the window. Hyungwon just stares at his back, the muscles and his silhouette of his shoulders. He decides to walk forth after a sigh and he wraps his hands around Wonho’s lower abdomen. He presses a kiss on his shoulder.

 

_Yet he comes back to you._

 

Wonho takes in a deep breath. He holds it in for a while before exhaling, knowing he can’t allow Hyungwon to misunderstand. “I’m so, so sorry. This isn’t about you,” he says and forces himself to turn around so he can talk while facing Hyungwon. The mental battle he’s going through in his head is barely visible on his face. His hands automatically go to the taller man’s waist.

 

_You need to tell him._

 

In all honesty, what can he do with it? It’s just a name.

 

_Just a name._

 

Wonho breathes in and lets it come out.

 

“I want you to call me Hoseok.” There is a pause. “No, I _need_ you to call me Hoseok.”

 

Hyungwon looks puzzled.

 

“That’s my real name. And I’m telling you this because if we go out on a mission, that’s the name I’ll respond to.”

 

_Liar. You just feel like he’s calling out someone else’s name when you fuck him._

 

Hyungwon notices Wonho’s hands are shaking, and he doesn’t understand. Is he scared? He must be. Using an alias was not surprising to him in the slightest, but he doesn’t know what to say, so he leans in to kiss him again and this time he’s not letting go. He wants to prove him that trusting him is the best thing Wonho could ever do.

 

“Alright,” he breathes, “Hoseok.”

 

He then realizes that it was not fear, but excitement, the thrill of revelation.

 

Hyungwon’s arm finds itself at the back of Wonho’s neck and he pulls them two together to sigh lovingly into his mouth. “Hoseok,” he repeats, knowing now that this pleases the other more than anything. Finally, he understands.

 

Wonho feels like a big burden has been lifted off of him. Now it’s just the two of them, in the office space where Wonho is so used to spending hours and hours alone, browsing through lists and researching the infrastructure he uses to his advantage while out. Was it really that easy to make a change? To find something to make up for the empty spaces, the dull walls and the endless cityscape.

 

Suddenly it is hot and the room is almost packed with the intensity, like warm honey surrounding them and making it all sticky so they wouldn’t separate. Was this always an option he never just had the courage to choose?

 

Wonho takes action. Knowing they shouldn’t stand by the window for too long he makes a decision. He smiles, kind of like a fox and retreats, firstly giving Hyungwon the Beretta from the desk to carry and then turning his back to Hyungwon as he picks up his own shirt and puts it on. It’s obvious how tight his black jeans are, but he’s okay with it. He likes it.

 

Hyungwon eyes the great display he’s been blessed with, the back muscles and that great ass when Wonho loosens the strap on his thigh so he can leave the holster and gun at his room, but he pouts as soon as Wonho throws his shirt back at him.

 

“Let’s go,” he says as he takes Hyungwon’s lab jacket and his own leather jacket. The rifle can wait.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
